All for Her
by MrApathy
Summary: AU/OOC: They had once been happy together, but his secret had destroyed that. He still did everything he could to make her happy, everything she asked him that day he did. Unfortunately it didn't seem to be enough so he offered her the unthinkable. Can their friends save them both before something that cant be taken back happens? Rated M: Language.
1. Chapter 1

**Edited the writing format so that it is the way people like, tired of the complaints. If you all give it a try I think you will enjoy the story.**

**Chapter 1: How is he?**

The platinum blond sat there with her pink haired friend and they were discussing the recent changes in their village. They talked about recent missions, how they were doing, how their love lives were which was a somewhat touchy subject for Ino since she ended her relationship with the other blond in the village. Ino looked at her friend and smiled, "So how has your marriage with Sasuke been going, have any luck in the baby department yet?"

Sakura smiled at her and then shook her head no, "We are waiting a little longer to try and have children, he is still being deployed a lot with..."

Ino knew what the end of the sentence was, "He has been being deployed a lot with Naruto huh, I haven't seen him around lately."

Sakura didn't know why she would expect for Naruto to go near her, she told him to stay away in a harsh way, "Did you really expect him to come around Ino, I mean when you dumped him it was harsh and you told him to stay away from you."

Ino sighed as she leaned on her hand and looked up at Sakura, "Yeah, I guess so but I was hoping he would come around at least a little."

Sakura shook her head and she took a drink of her tea as she remembered the very public breakup between the two blonds.

_Naruto was walking down the street in nice clothes and had bought some white lilies for his girlfriend of two years. He was going to tell her that he loved her tonight, he had loved her for a long time but he wasn't sure how she would react to it. He had reservations at her favorite restaurant and he was wearing the shirt she bought him and had even slicked his hair back and saw Ino standing in front of the restaurant in normal clothes. He found that to be a little odd, she never didn't dress for the occasion but he ignored it and came up to her, "Hey Ino-chan!" _

_He smiled at her as he looked at her and saw that she had a serious expression on her face, "Ino-chan, is something wrong?" _

_Ino stared at him, she had found out a secret he had done hard to keep a secret and that was the Kyuubi. He had wanted to tell her when he knew that she loved him back before something like that came into the fold with their relationship. She stared at him with anger in her eyes and he took a step back, he wasn't sure what he had done yet, "There something that you want to tell me Naruto?" _

_Naruto looked at her and shook his head no and she grabbed his shirt and pointed at his abs, "Maybe something that is right there!" _

_Naruto looked at her and knew what she was talking about, "So..you found out huh, who was it that told you, my guess would be Sakura." _

_Ino glared at him, "It doesn't matter who told me, why didn't you tell me, I touched you and we have done things..what if I was infected by you!?" _

_Naruto looked at her with sadness in his eyes and he backed away from her again, "I...I wanted to know how you felt about me before I told you..its not like you can be infected or anything Ino-chan.." _

_He reached for her and she backed away and her yelling had attracted a crowd, "DONT TOUCH ME YOU DEMON!" _

_Naruto retracted his hand and winced at the comment, he hated being called that even more then usual when it came from the woman he had fallen in love with, "Ino-chan I..I lo-" _

_Ino slapped him hard and he stumbled a little and he put his hand on his cheek as he looked at her, "Don't you dare say it! We are through do you hear me you abomination, never come near me again, EVER! This entire village would be better off if you just crawled in a hole and died you bastard! I hope you die, that would be the best gift that you could give me not flowers, you want to make me happy then go die!" _

_Ino stormed away and Naruto watched and stood there as tears started to go down his face and he looked at the flowers he had bought her and dropped them on the sidewalk and Sakura walked over to him, "Naruto...are you okay?" _

_Naruto looked at her with tears in his eyes and for the first time she saw the real Naruto, the tortured Naruto from his years of living in this village, "Why..why would you tell her Sakura? I was happy finally..and now she is gone..now I hurt so much..I finally find love and she wants me to die.." _

_Naruto put his hands in his pockets and walked away, he went straight to Tsunade and enlisted in ANBU Hunter Division and started to take missions solo that should be team missions._

Sakura looked up at her friend and it looked like Ino was remembering the break up that happened 2 years ago as well. Ino sighed as she looked at Sakura and was looking at her, "Have you seen him lately, is he doing alright and all that?"

Sakura took a sip of her tea and looked at her friend, "I saw him before he was deployed last week with Sasuke when he meet Sasuke at the Uchiha Clan Estate, he seems healthy but he doesn't talk very much and seems very cold."

All of a sudden Sasuke came running by and heading towards the Hokages office and Sakura saw him and stood up, "Something is wrong.."

Sakura paid for her things and then ran after Sasuke and Ino did the same, not having anything else to really do. Sakura and Ino came into the Hokages office to see a bleeding Sasuke and panting as he looked at Tsunade, "Naruto..he was...captured by Oto ninja...and Orochimaru!"

Tsunade gasped as she stood up and looked at Sasuke, "How did this happen, you two were only suppose to be doing recon on the Oto ninjas!?"

Sasuke looked at her and then stood up straight and grasped his cut arm, "A deer gave us away and then we were surrounded, the more we fought the more that appeared and when Orochimaru appeared Naruto told me to get out of there since he wanted my eyes. I was able to get away just in time and I looked back to see Naruto getting captured by Orochimaru and being tied up."

Tsunade sent out a message to all the available ANBU that were friends with Naruto and Sakura went and got her gear, she was a ANBU Medic so she would be sent off. Ino went and got her gear, she was ANBU Interrogation so she could reverse any genjutsus they had placed on Naruto. They returned to see Kiba, Neji, Lee, Sasuke, Shikamaru and TenTen all gathered as well as Kakashi standing behind Tsunade, "You are all under the command of Kakashi, the primary mission is to retrieve Naruto Uzumaki who was captured to save Sasuke Uchiha. The secondary goal is if the opportunity presents itself to kill Orochimaru, you are all dismissed so go and do this quickly!"

They all saluted and they were off through the windows and rushing through the gates of Konohagakure. Naruto was in a cave he took a punch to the jaw by a large looking Oto ninja and Naruto spat out the blood and looked at him, "Please, your punches are just tickles to me."

The Oto ninja punched him again and looked at him, "You know for being Naruto Uzumaki, the Demon of Konohagakure your pretty easy to beat up."

Naruto glared at the man and as the man went to punch him he tottered the chair and headbutted the man in the chest making him stumble backwards and stumble on a rock and hit his head on the wall knocking him out. Naruto smirked and started to get to work on getting the ropes untied and then stopped as another man walked in and he sighed, "Alright, pussy number two is here to try and work me over huh?"

The man pulled out a pair of metal knuckles and smiled at Naruto, "Well lets get to work on getting the defense plans of Konoha out of you then."

Naruto smiled at him and spat some of the blood in his mouth into the face of the other man, "Bring it on bitch, I wont tell you shit."

The other man smiled and looked at him, "Well if I can't beat it out of you physically then our next person will just have to put you in a genjutsu to get it out of you."

Naruto smiled at this and thought to himself, _"Dammit Sasuke, you need to get here soon or else the genjutsu user will get to me first."_


	2. Chapter 2

******Edited the writing format so that it is the way people like, tired of the complaints. If you all give it a try I think you will enjoy the story.**

**Chapter 2: Rescue**

Sasuke and the others landed outside the battlefield that had happened and Kiba followed Narutos scent to a cave and could smell some others as well, "He is in there, he has to be bleeding too from the amount of him I smell but there are others too."

Kakashi nodded and looked at Sasuke and Neji, "You two take point then since even in the dark you can see the chakra flows, careful though since they are sound ninja they might hear us coming."

They nodded and slowly walked through the cave until they got to a door and no one else was there but there was a door and Kiba could smell Naruto and 2 unconscious and 1 conscious person on the other side and he nodded and Sasuke broke down the door surprising the Oto interrogator that had Naruto trapped in a genjutsu and Kiba moved quickly with Lee and Sasuke to capture her as Kakashi checked the two Oto that Naruto had dealt with while capture and smirked, "They are dead, Naruto must have gotten them somehow from the chair."

Ino and Sakura walked over to Naruto and Sakura started to heal his wounds as Ino did the hand signs and pointed her hands at Naruto, "Shintenshin no Jutsu!"

With that Inos body fell back and Kakashi caught it and leaned her against the wall as she stood in what looked like a giant sewer system, "What kind of genjutsu is this?"

She heard a heavy breathing sound and she approached a corner and looked too see a giant gate that was open and Naruto standing inside of it looking into a red eye and petting the large animal. Ino gazed harder and then saw the swishing of the nine tails in the background and heard Naruto speak, "At least I will always have you Kurama, since you can't leave me."

The fox let out a purring noise and then his red eye focused on Ino and lifted his head, **"It looks like your plan to meld our minds only gave you this long Naruto someone else is here and you get caught in a genjutsu and your done for."**

Naruto smiled at the Kyuubi and continued to pet him, "Its alright Kurama, whats the worst that can happen, they try and kill me and you revive me, its not like I am not dead already. Thanks for your help in keeping them out of my mind as long as you could, I think you deserve a nice long nap now since you always complain that I don't let you have them enough."

The Kyuubi started to purr again as his eyes closed and he went to sleep and Naruto walked out of the cage and closed the gate, "I am going to lock this so they can't get too you, if we make it out I will unlock it again alright?"

Kyuubi nodded without opening his eyes and Naruto turned around to face the person who had invaded his mind, "Alright, come on out Oto ninja, I have battled in my mind before and I will fight til the end to keep someone safe."

Ino walked around the corner and Naruto twitched at the sight of her and looked at her, "Is that actually you Ino or is it a trick."

Ino looked at him and then looked behind him as the Kyuubi stood behind him in the cage and gazed at her, **"Its not a genjutsu Naruto, so this is the woman huh?" **

Naruto looked over his shoulder at Kyuubi and gave a deadly glance at the tailed beast he contained within him, "Please be quiet Kurama.."

Ino looked from Kurama back to Naruto and Naruto did a sign she had never seen before and he sent her out of his mind and she awoke in her own body as he slowly opened his eyes. Ino sat up and pushed herself off of the ground and was wondering how Naruto had sent her out of his mind, no one had ever broken her Shintenshin no Jutsu before. Naruto felt that his arms had been freed and spat a bit of blood off to the side of him and looked around then over at Sasuke, "You sure took your time."

Sasuke had been looking at Naruto with concern and the smart ass comment made him smile knowing his friend was alright, "Well it was such a beautiful day, I didn't want to waste it saving you."

Naruto gave a small smirk as he pushed himself off of the chair and Kiba and Sasuke helped him out of the cave and they saw Orochimaru there, "Sasuke-kun, you came back to me, and look the fox boy is still alive."

Naruto released himself from his friends and looked over at Orochimaru, "Next time you want information from me you should sent someone who hits harder..I am use to getting hit."

Naruto stumbled forward as he reached for his katana and looked over at his friends, "You guys go, I can cover you."

Naruto looked back at Orochimaru and Orochimaru started to laugh, "You are going to let me have someone work you over so soon?"

Naruto smirked as he pulled out the katana and then he looked as Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji and Kakashi all stepped up next to him ready to fight with him and he sighed and looked over at Sakura, "Sakura...please."

Sakura knew what he was wanting and looked over at Ino, "Ino grab the hostage and lets move out, TenTen and Lee will be our cover we aren't of use here."

Ino nodded and Naruto looked at Sakura with appreciation in his eyes and looked back at Orochimaru, "Alright Orochimaru, you think that you will be able to survive 6 ANBU members?"

Luckily for them the 6 of them had worked together before and had devised strategies, Shikamaru and Neji stood in the north east, Sasuke and Kakashi in the north west and Naruto and Kiba in the south in a circle formation. Orochimaru looked around and smiled and as he was looking around Shikamaru caught him in his Kagemane no Jutsu and Naruto charged a rasen-shuriken as Kakashi and Sasuke both charged a chidori and Kiba and Akumaru were ready with a Gatsuga and Neji watching with his Byakugan. Naruto, Kakashi and Sasuke all charged and as they all connected with Orochimaru, Shikamaru released his Kagemane no Jutsu and there was a large explosion. Orochimaru didn't die for the hit but was seriously wounded and they tied him up and started back towards the village, Kiba and Sasuke still helping Naruto, "I could have taken him..on my own."

Sasuke and Kiba both smiled at him as they had all removed their masks again, "Yeah we know that you could have Naruto."

Naruto smiled as he looked up at the sky and looked at the stars and sighed, "You know you were right Sasuke, it really is a beautiful day."

Naruto passed out from exhaustion at that point and they all picked up their pace to get Naruto back to the village. Meanwhile before the explosion with the girls as they traveled with the prisoner who was just starting to wake up and they removed their masks and TenTen spoke up, "We are almost back to the village, think they are alright?"

Sakura looked over her shoulder and was wondering the same thing, he long time friend and husband were there but she had to have faith, "I am sure they will be fine, don't worry about Neji so much."

Lee was looking back as well as he leapt from one branch, "I am more worried about Naruto, he was barely able to stand, was the genjutsu he was under hard to break Ino?"

Ino shook her head no, "He wasn't under a genjutsu, he did something to make it so that his mind was left untouched for a small window to give us more time."

Lee smiled and Sakura knew what he had done, he had approached her to help him train with the technique, he had done a mind meld with Kyuubi. The hostage now was fully aware of what was going on and was struggling and Ino elbowed her in the ribs to make her stop, "Stop struggling, we broke your knee caps so your not going anywhere."

The girl looked over her shoulder to see Inos face and her eyes went wide, "Its you..your the woman I saw in his mind before he locked me out."

Ino looked at her and then stopped on a branch and handed her off to Lee, "You carry her for awhile, I am getting tired of holding her."

Lee nodded and put the prisoner over his shoulder and started to carry her and the Oto ninja looked at Ino from Lees shoulder, "I found his weakness."

Lees eyes shot to her and then back forward and they arrived at the village gates, _"She is right though, she is Narutos weakness no matter what."_ Ino and them walked into the Hokages office with their prisoner and put her down by Tsunade, "We have a prisoner for you, Naruto and the others were fighting Orochimaru."

Tsunade looked at Sakura with confusion, "You let Naruto engage in a battle, was he not in a bad condition?"

Sakura looked at her master and sighed, "Well he wasn't in that good of shape but you know Naruto, he wanted to make sure..everyone..was safe."

Tsunade knew what that really meant, he wanted to make sure that Ino was safe and she put her hand to her temple and rubbed her head as she thought back to when the two blonds broke up.

_Naruto came into her office still dressed nicely from what was suppose to be a great date with Ino and looked at Tsunade and she could see the man who was like her son had been crying, "Naruto..are you okay?" _

_Naruto looked at her and gave her a paper and she looked it over, it was his acceptance letter into ANBU Hunter Division, which was the most difficult of all the ANBU Divisions. She looked up at the man as he had an emotionless look on his face and she handed him a mask and the traditional ANBU gear, "I want a S-Ranked Solo Mission." _

_Tsunade looked at him with a concerned look, "Naruto we don't have anything that is S-Ranked Solo, we have never had something like that." _

_Naruto slammed his hands on her desk and glared at her, "Then give me something that is suppose to be a team mission and I will do it alone!" _

_For the first time in her life she was actually afraid of Naruto and she grabbed a scroll and handed it to him and he took it and went to leave, "Naruto doing that alone is a suicide mission and you have to know that, what about Ino, how would she take it if you died?" _

_Naruto stopped at the doorway and looked over his shoulder at her and she saw hurt in his eyes as he replied, "Then she would be happy according to her as well as the rest of the village." _

_Naruto opened the door and put on his mask and walked out and he didn't return for two weeks bloody and scarred from his mission but he was successful in killing the group that was forming. During his time away she had learned about what Ino had said to him and she had yelled at her former disciple and practically said she would kill her if she wasn't afraid of what Naruto would do to her._


	3. Chapter 3

******Edited the writing format so that it is the way people like, tired of the complaints. If you all give it a try I think you will enjoy the story.**

**Chapter 3: In His Head**

Sasuke and Neji then came through the door and looked at them all and TenTen and Sakura smiled as they ran to their husbands and kissed them, "Hokage-sama, we captured Orochimaru and he is in an ANBU holding cell but first we need you to check on Naruto, he passed out and we weren't able to wake him."

Tsunade nodded and stood up and stopped by Ino and looked down at her, "You almost got what you wanted it sounds like..he almost died. Take the other prisoner to another cell in ANBU not near Orochimaru, I will deal with them later after I check on Naruto."

Ino looked at Tsunade and nodded and picked up the prisoner and started walking her to the ANBU Holding Cells and the prisoner spoke up, "So you want the man dead huh, let me go and I will go kill him for you right now."

Ino said nothing as she walked the prisoner and the girl smiled, "You know he had a lot of thoughts about you before he locked me out and your a genjutsu specialist as well, so you two a couple."

Ino continued to say nothing, the prisoner was just trying to get under her skin and she knew that, "No that is not it, by what the older blond woman said you two use to be a couple and you left him in a harsh way it sounds. To think all he wants is to make you happy, he thought that you know right before he locked me out, his mind said, 'At least I will make her happy soon' and he thought of you."

Ino shoved the woman into a holding cell and stared at her and did hand signs and locked the cell and took off her mask, "I don't care if he lives or dies, everyone would be better off without him."

The female Oto ninja looked at her and smiled and went to touch the bars but they shocker her away, "Such a harsh woman, you know he loves you right and he is suffering from it, he wishes he was dead too just like you wish he was and it sounds as if it is for the same reason, your happiness."

Ino said nothing and walked away from the cell and past the other prisoners that were currently being interrogated in her division and went home. Back at the hospital Tsunade had arrived and she found that Naruto had stopped breathing and was having Sakura and Shizune both help in getting his lungs working again. Sasuke, Kiba and Lee all stood outside of the operating room looking in as the top 3 medics were working quickly to try and make him breath. Naruto was on the inside of his mind sitting in front of the Kyuubi gate and looking at Kurama, "I know you want to keep on living Kurama but..I can make her happy if we die."

Kyuubi looked at Naruto as he laid in his cage, **"Naruto..it is not your time to die yet, I will force your lungs to start working again."**

Naruto looked at Kyuubi and sighed as he pulled his knees in closer, "Why Kurama..even if I die you will come back eventually and then she wil-"

Kyuubi was standing on the inside of his cage glaring at Naruto, **"ENOUGH ABOUT TRYING TO MAKE HER HAPPY! I KNOW THAT IT HURTS THAT SHE LEFT YOU AND THAT YOU LOVE HER STILL BUT KILLING YOURSELF WONT SOLVE ANYTHING!" **

Naruto sighed as he put his hand on Kyuubis gate and pushed the door open and walked into the cage with him and petted Kyuubis snout, "I must drive you crazy with this huh, I am sorry Kurama and fine, revive me."

Kyuubi nodded and then Narutos entire body was engulfed in red chakra in the real world and his blue eyes shot open and the chakra faded away as Sakura and the other medics looked at him and the Sakura slapped him, "IDIOT! I KNOW WHAT YOU WERE DOING!"

Naruto said nothing as he sat up in the operating room and removed all the medical gear and looked at them and then left and walked to his apartment in the bad part of town, they didn't let him live in the good part of town since the adults all knew who he was.

Another 3 months passed and as soon as Narutos body was able after a week he was back on missions to be out of the village so she wouldn't have to see him. Unfortunately though, he was sent by Tsunade to go and help the Interrogation Division with the Oto Genjutsu Ninja they captured and that meant she would see him. Naruto walked into the branch of ANBU and walked into the Interrogation room and Ino, Inoichi and Sasuke were all there and Naruto looked at the Oto woman and she smiled at him, "They sent you huh, how awkward to be in the room with the woman who wishes you were dead."

Naruto froze a little at the comment and then continued without saying a a word and pulled out some ninja wire and tied it around her neck and handed it to Sasuke and Naruto got his kunai and started to channel his chakra, "What is Oto planning?"

She said nothing and Sasuke sent a surge of Raiton through the metal wire into her neck and she flinched and looked at Sasuke until Naruto stabbed her in leg, "Your conversation is with me not him, what is Oto planning?"

The girl smiled at him and then looked over at Ino then back at him, "If I get back inside of your mind I am going to kill her thousands of times in front of you."

Sasuke sent another surge and Naruto sent a surge of Futon through her leg and she groaned and smiled, "Oh hit a sore spot with you did I, how do you want me to kill her first?"

Naruto grabbed out other kunai and made it so 3 kunai were in each other legs and tied them together with ninja wire and handed it to Sasuke, "What is Oto planning?"

The woman smiled and looked at Naruto, "You are trying so hard to not let it affect you being this close to the woman you love but its obvious."

Naruto looked over at Sasuke and he sent multiple surges of Raiton through her and she yelled in pain and Naruto held out his hand and formed a Rasengan in his hand and put it next to her face, "What is Oto planning?"

The girl smiled and then looked over at Ino and spoke, "You see her face right now, I bet she is planning on how she wants to see you die right now."

Naruto said nothing and Inoichi looked over at her daughter, they had a strained relationship after the breakup with Naruto and he confessed he knew about the Kyuubi in Naruto. Naruto shrank the size of the rasengan to the size of a golf ball and shoved it into her shoulder and the girl yelled out in pain and Sasuke sent a large wave of Raiton into her as well and she had glazed over eyes as Naruto looked at her, "What is Oto planning?"

The girl didn't reply and Naruto stood up straight and looked over at Inoichi, "She shouldn't resist you anymore mentally, you should be able to retrieve your information now Mr. Yamanaka."

Naruto then left and Inoichi stepped forward and entered to Oto ninjas mind and retrieved the information from her mind and he got the information from when she interrogated Naruto and her conversation with Ino as well.

Naruto walked out of the Interrogation Division and sighed as he looked up at the sky and he looked forward and walked away from the division. He was going to take the rest of the day off to regain any chakra he lost and went to his apartment and laid down on his bed and just laid there. He remembered all the things that the Oto ninja was saying to get under his skin and she had been succeeding in it, she had been right that he found it awkward to be in the same room as Ino since she openly hated him. The thing that made it the most unbearable for him was the fact that he did love her, he couldn't stop no matter how hard he tried. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a knocking at the door and he got out of bed and opened the door to see Sasuke standing there, "Hey man, you alright?"

Naruto nodded his head and Sasuke didn't believe him, "Well when you go to take your next mission make sure you get me before you leave."

Naruto nodded at him and closed the door, of course he wouldn't follow through with that though and would go alone. Naruto walked to his kitchen and grabbed out some water and took a drink and there was a knocking at him door again, "What Sasuk-"

Naruto opened the door to see someone he never expected to see at his door again, it was Ino standing there. They stared at each other for a little bit and then he moved out of the way and she walked in and he got her a drink and handed it to her, "Why are you here Ino, I thought you hated me?"

Ino looked at him and then looked at the water, "I do hate you Naruto, I just wanted to make sure that Oto ninja didn't get inside of your head."

Naruto looked at her, of course she still hated him and he was a fool to think maybe she didn't, "I am fine Ino, you don't have to worry about the abomination."

Naruto put down his cup and she looked at him and he looked back at her and she saw the pain in his eyes and she stood up and walked to his door and opened it and looked over her shoulder and spoke before closing it, "I wasn't worrying about you abomination, I don't want you hurting my friends and family because of the abomination that YOU are."

She slammed the door shut and he collapsed on a chair and stared at the door and he started to cry as he sat there, _"Maybe I should just leave Konohagakure..maybe that will make her happy and will please Kurama as well.."_

Ino walked out of Narutos apartment complex and ran into Sakura who was surprised to see her there, "Why are you here Ino?"

Ino said nothing and kept walking and Sakura ran up the stairs to Narutos apartment and unlocked the door with the key she had since Sasuke, Sakura and Tsunade all had keys and she found him there sitting there crying hysterically, "Naruto..."

Naruto looked up at Sakura and broke down some more, "She hates me so much Sakura...the woman that I love hates me and thinks I am the abomination that will kill everyone that she does care about!"

He completely broke down and she embraced him in a hug and Sasuke came in and found them and he had saw Ino as well and when he found them he knew she had fucked him up again. Sasuke came over to his best friend and put his hand on his shoulder and Naruto started to calm down. Naruto then looked at his best friend and said what neither Sakura nor Sasuke was prepared to hear., "Sasuke...will you kill me? If you decapitate me then I know that I won't live. I looked it up in the past Kyuubi Bijuu information, if I get decapitated then I will die, she will finally be happy again."

Sasuke took his hand off of Narutos shoulder and Sakura backed up a bit both with wide eyes, "W..wha...what Naruto? Of course I won't do that."

Naruto sighed as he stood up and grabbed a katana and left the apartment and they looked at him, "Naruto don't kill yourself!"

Naruto looked back at his friends and then had a sad smile, "I can't kill myself, Kyuubi wont let me but I know someone who would love to kill me."

They both knew that he was talking about Ino and before they could stop him he was gone and on his way to the Yamanaka Flower Shop and Clan Estate.


	4. Chapter 4

******Edited the writing format so that it is the way people like, tired of the complaints. If you all give it a try I think you will enjoy the story.**

**Chapter 4: Kill Me**

Naruto walked up to the door with his katana in his hand and he knocked on the door and Inoichi answered, "Naruto? I am surprised to see you here, what can I help you with?"

Naruto clutched his sword as he looked at Inoichi, "Can you please get Ino for me, I have something I need to ask her, I will wait in the backyard since what I am asking cant be done on the street."

Inoichi had a confused look but agreed and went up to Inos room who was lying in her bed and looked at her, "Ino, you have a visitor in the backyard who wants to speak with you."

Ino sighed as she figured it was Sasuke or Sakura after what she said to Naruto and got up and went into the backyard and looked to see Naruto standing there with his katana, "What do YOU want?"

Naruto walked over to her and stood in front of her and looked at her and handed her his sword, "Kill me, you have to decapitate me and your the only one who will do it, I can finally make you happy this way."

Ino took his sword from him in surprise and he got down on his knees and bent over and closed his eyes and he smiled as he looked up at her, "I am sorry Ino, I never wanted to cause you so much pain. Before you achieve your goal and are finally happy I think that I should be the one to tell you at least once that I love you."

Ino looked at him as he started to tear up and looked back at the ground and she pulled out the blade of the sheath and put it to his neck, "I don't care Naruto, you know that."

Naruto smiled some more as he waited for the embrace of death to be given to him by the woman he loved who absolutely hated him, "I know you don't but I wanted to tell you at least one time in my life how I really felt, even if you already knew and you didn't care about how I felt, it makes it so I can move on in piece. I finally will be able to make you happy and smile again because I will be dead and you were even the one who killed me and I finally told you how I felt after all this time. Don't make me wait any longer Ino, let me finally make you happy Ino-chan."

Ino flinched at how he said her name with the chan at the end like he always use to and she raised the blade and brought it down but it was blocked by another blade. Naruto heard the sound of steel clashing and he looked up too see Sasuke standing there with his katana out blocking Ino, "Stop Sasuke..I want this."

Sasuke kept his sword out as Ino pulled Narutos blade away and he pulled Naruto off of the ground and yelled at him, "YOU IDIOT! YOU WERE GOING TO THROW YOUR LIFE AWAY AND HURT EVERYONE ELSE FOR HER!? SHE DOESN'T CARE IF YOU LIVE OR DIE, SHE JUST WANTS TO HATE YOU FOR SOMETHING THAT WAS OUT OF YOUR CONTROL! IF SHE DOESNT CARE EITHER WAY THEN YOU SHOULD LIVE SO THAT YOU DONT MAKE US ALL SAD AND HATE HER MORE THEN WE ALREADY DO!"

Naruto looked at Sasuke and then punched him in the gut making him keel over and Naruto smiled, "I am sorry Sasuke, come on Ino-chan kill me."

Ino stood there looking at Naruto as he opened up his body so that she had and easy shot but she froze, "KILL ME DAMMIT!"

Ino came out of it and then charged at Naruto and stabbed him through the heart and his eyes widened as his body went limp and Sasuke pushed himself off the ground, "No..Naruto!"

Sakura and Lee landed in the Yamanaka backyard to see that Ino had stabbed Naruto in the heart and Sakura gasped and started to tear up and Lee clutched his fists in anger, "How...how dare...HOW DARE YOU! I WILL KILL YOU INO YAMANKA!"

Lee charged at her and went to give her a full powered punch to her face but his fist was caught by Narutos hand as he looked up with blood coming from his mouth, "I told you that you had to decapitate me Ino."

Ino looked up too see that Naruto had red eyes from the Kyuubi as he had caught and released Lees hand and Sasuke was off of the ground and pulled Ino away from Naruto as Naruto pulled out the katana and he watched the wound heal and looked over at them, "There are too many of you trying to interfere, why can't you all just let me do this since I want her too kill me."

Sakura stepped forward and looked at him, "But..but Naruto, if you let her kill you then what are we suppose to do without you?"

Naruto shrugged at his friend and then looked over at Ino as his eyes turned blue again, "I would suggest that you all be happy when I am finally dead, we will continue this another time Ino and I promise that you will be the one that makes your dream come true."

Naruto flicked the blade to get his blood off of it and put his katana back in its sheath and Inoichi who had been watching the whole thing finally came over, "Thank you for your time Mr. Yamanaka, sorry for contaminating your grass with my blood."

Naruto then disappeared and reappeared at his apartment but the three other Shinobi stayed there with Ino and Sasuke stared at her, "If you kill him then I will kill you, think about that before you go through with it."

Sasuke walked off and Lee gave a nod of agreement and they went to tell everyone that they needed to keep a closer eye on Naruto now. Sakura stayed there looking at Ino and then finally spoke, "You were really going to kill him huh Ino, well I suppose that when you finally kill him then you will both be happy even if your happiness if short lived. Naruto will finally feel like he hasn't failed you and he won't have you torturing him with harsh words anymore. You finally get to kill the 'abomination' as you like to call him but everyone will hate you and then my husband will kill you if Lee, Kiba, Neji, Tsunade, Hinata, Gaara, Iruka, Yamato, Sai, Konohamaru, Kakashi or I don't get to you first."

With that Sakura walked away and Ino said nothing, she had heard the threats but her mind kept replaying how Naruto looked at spoke and cried in front of her. With that Ino went back inside and went and laid down on bed and thought about what she should really do, all of her friends wanted him alive still and most if not all knew about Kyuubi at this point as she remembered telling them all.

_Ino had gathered all of her friends and they stood around in her living room and she looked at them all, "I have something really important too tell you all." _

_Sakura and Sasuke looked at one another, praying that she wasn't going to do what they thought she was going to do. Ino looked around and people asked where Naruto was and she looked at them all, "This is about Naruto..there is something I think that you all should know." _

_Sasuke looked at her and then spoke up, "Ino what you are planning isn't your place to tell them, that is for Naruto to decide." _

_Ino glared at Sasuke and she gave a hateful reply, "I know better then anyone that he won't tell the people he claims to care about." _

_Naruto had been told by Kiba that there was a meeting at Inos house and had opened the door as she said that, "Go ahead and tell them then Ino." _

_Ino looked over her shoulder at him and glared at him and he could feel her hatred, "Why are YOU in my house! I told you to stay away from me!" _

_Naruto scratched the back of his head and then sighed, "Okay Ino, I will leave like you want, whatever you all decide..I understand." _

_Naruto turned to the door and opened it and closed it behind him and left and went to Ichiraku ramen to buy something to try and cheer him up. Ino looked back at her friends and they looked around, they had heard about the very bad and public breakup if they hadn't witnessed it and Ino regained her composure. Ino looked around at them all and then sighed, "Kyuubi isn't dead like we were all taught to believe, he was sealed by the fourth inside of Naruto." _

_They all gasped and some mumbled about how he had never told them so they should cut him out and then Sasuke walked up and stood next to Ino, "Stop this! Look at you all, your talking about cutting him out and treating him like crap again after everything he has done for all of us. He has risked his life for everyone in this village multiple times and your talking about this! This, this moment right here is why he didn't want anyone to find out about the Kyuubi, the people he works so hard to build a relationship and bond with are sitting here planning to cut him out of their lives completely. If you do that he will become someone who resents the village and that is when he will turn on you all like she turned on him." _

_Everyone looked over at Ino and she looked at them all and Sasuke continued, "He wanted to tell you, I told him to wait until he was sure you actually cared about him the way he cared about you. His secret is something that has the potential to change and, in your case, completely destroy a relationship so I told him to wait, Sakura wasn't suppose to tell you and she let it slip." _

_Sasuke walked away from his friends and Sakura came and walked over to him, "If you cut him out cut me out as well, I have known about the Kyuubi since we were all 12 which was when he found out as well." _

_Sakura nodded and said that it was the same for her and all of their friends came and stood by them and they looked at Ino, "I can't forgive him, I hate him." _

_With that all of her friends left and Sasuke and Sakura knew where he would be and they all ran off to Ichiraku ramen to find him and tell them they didn't care._

Ino sighed as she rolled over on her bed and continued to ponder on what it was that she should do until sleep finally claimed her. Her dreams were plagued with the memories of how happy Naruto and her were during the 2 years that they were together and then the way he looked at her and spoke to her that day.


	5. Chapter 5

******Edited the writing format so that it is the way people like, tired of the complaints. If you all give it a try I think you will enjoy the story.**

**Chapter 5: Hostage Situation**

Ino awoke the next morning and sorted out her thoughts and went to work at the Interrogation Division, today was suppose to be Orochimaru that got interrogated. Naruto had been deployed that morning on a mission, he didn't tell anyone that he was gone until Sakura was told by Tsunade and she told Sasuke, "Fool was suppose to tell me when he went on a mission."

Sakura looked at her husband and saw he was truly worried about his friend, "Do you think he was really going to let her kill him Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke looked up at his wife and sighed as they ate lunch out, "I think that he was, all he seems to want is to make her happy even though she can't stand him anymore."

Sakura slouched down in the chair as she looked at her lunch, "This is all my fault isn't it, I accidentally told Ino and then this all started."

Sasuke looked at his wife, he had often wondered if it would have went different if Naruto had told Ino instead, "I don't know to be honest Sakura..I want to say both answers to be honest. Your my wife and I don't like you thinking like that so I want to say Ino would have been a bitch to him regardless of who told her. On the other hand he is my best friend and he is so different now and even willing to let her kill him to make her happy, so I want to believe that if he told her that it would have worked between them."

Sakura sighed as she looked at her food and then took a bite of it and swallowed it, "I tried to talk to her about it after it all happened but she didn't want to hear it."

Sasuke knew that his wife had tried to fix the mistake she caused, "Naruto doesn't blame you..anymore..he truly believes that he isn't suppose to be happy and she would have left him regardless of who told her."

The words didn't comfort her in the slightest, she hated how Naruto acted now and missed her friend, the happy go luck hyper ninja that couldn't sit still. Sakura decided that she was going to try and talk to Ino again that night, she had to keep trying to fix what she believed was her fault. Sasuke on the other hand went to the front gate and waited for Naruto to return, his mission was only suppose to be a one day thing.

Ino arrived at the Interrogation Division and saw she was with her father and Ibiki in interrogating Orochimaru and headed towards that room. Orochimaru sat there in his chakra binding seat as Ibiki and Inoichi both worked on him and Ino was ready to invade him mind but Orochimaru just sat there laughing. Ibiki and Inoichi both stopped their jutsus and panted, they weren't able to get through all of the walls that Orochimaru had set up, "You blond girl, where is Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun at?"

Ino stood there saying nothing as Orochimaru smiled, "I have seen you before, you use to call Naruto Uzumaki, Naruto-kun on one mission a couple years back, are you his woman?"

Ino said nothing, she was frankly becoming tired of everything being about her and Naruto, "I am not his woman and I do not care about him."

Orochimaru smiled as he broke the chair and hurt Inoichi and Ibiki and before Ino could do anything he grabbed her by the hair and knocked her out, "Well then he won't care if I use you as a hostage."

Orochimaru escaped from the Interrogation Division base and Naruto returned and saw Sasuke waiting for him, "You were suppose to tell me when you went on a mission."

Naruto shrugged and said that he forgot and then they heard the alarm and they ran towards the Hokages office and she spoke, "Orochimaru has escaped and has taken Ino Yamanaka as a hostage."

Narutos eyes went wide and he dropped his bag and ran out the door and Tsunade sighed, "Kiba, Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura your with Naruto since he apparently wont sit this out."

They all nodded and ran after Naruto but Naruto was too fast, he was using his Kyuubi chakra to make up ground that Orochimaru had on him. Naruto finally caught up to Orochimaru at the Valley of the End and jumped in front of him on the water and stared at him and Orochimaru laughed, "I guess she does mean something to you."

Ino started to wake up and looked up too see that Orochimaru was no longer moving and looked to see Naruto in his way, "Give her back NOW!"

Orochimaru smile got larger as he looked at Naruto, "I guess that she means a lot to you for you to be so angry so quickly, especially when she said she didn't care about you."

Naruto looked at Orochimaru and then flashed at his top speed with his Kyuubi chakra being accessed and kicked Orochimaru away and Ino went flying over the edge of the waterfall. Naruto quickly reacted and dove over the edge of the waterfall after her and missile down to her and caught her in his arms as his feet hit the water and a large wave surged from his feet.

Naruto put her down on her feet and looked at her and then turned and ran back up the waterfall up to where Orochimaru was. He had tried to seize the moment to escape but Narutos backup had arrived and Naruto came up over the waterfall and landed next to them, "Naruto where is Ino?"

Naruto looked over at the waterfall and she came up the water as well and he looked back at Orochimaru, "Sakura, get her out of here."

Orochimaru smiled at his luck, "So you were able to save her huh Naruto-kun, I was sure that you wouldn't be able to catch up to her."

Naruto glared at him as he pulled out his sword from his stomach and mouth and Naruto reached back for his blade and Naruto and Orochimaru both flashed at insane speeds. Orochimaru had went for Ino and Naruto got in front of her just in time to take the sword through his stomach and save her, "You cant..hurt her..while I am..still alive!"

Sasuke came and delivered a hard kick to Orochimarus head and sent him flying away and Naruto fell to one knee and pulled out the sword from his stomach and his blood mixed with the water as they Kyuubi healed him. Orochimaru came out of the rubble that was caused from his body colliding with the statue of the First Hokage and smiled at Sasuke and Naruto and Naruto handed the sword to Sasuke, "Here, lets go for a double strike."

Sasuke nodded as he grabbed the sword and activated his Sharingan and stared at Orochimaru and then they both flashed as they were transferring their chakras into their blades, Sasuke using Raiton and Naruto using Futon. Sasuke reappeared first and slashed up cutting along Orochimarus stomach to his chin transferring his Raiton to shock his nervous system so he couldn't move. Naruto reappeared on the side of Orochimaru and was moving at a high speed as Sasuke jumped back and Naruto charged through and stopped at the edge of the waterfall with blood on his blade and his Kyuubi chakra fading back into his body, "So much for the Leafs Greatest Missing Ninja."

They watched as Orochimaru fell forward and his head slid off of his body and blood squirted from his neck and Sasuke grabbed Orochimarus head, "You will be much easier to get information from now."

Orochimarus body went over the waterfall and Naruto sheathed his katana and watched the body go over the edge and turned around and Kiba, Kakashi and Sasuke were surrounding Ino. Naruto flashed over to be in front of her and blocked Kibas sword and kicked Kakashi away as Sasuke froze and Naruto looked at them, "What are you three doing!"

Kiba and Kakashi flashed back to the sides of Sasuke and they looked at him and Kiba spoke up, "We heard about your incident yesterday, if we kill her then you don't have to die to make her happy."

Naruto looked at his friends and then over his shoulder at Ino and sighed as he replied to him, "I can't let you hurt her, any of you, I will stop you."

Kakashi stepped forward and looked at his former student, "Why Naruto, why do you torture yourself for someone who openly hates you for even breathing."

Naruto smiled sadly and looked at Kakashi, "I know that she hates that I am alive and that I breath the air that she could breath but I still love her and I won't let anyone hurt her if I can stop them."

Sasuke looked at Naruto, "If you want to protect her then you can't let her kill you, the second I find her when she does then I am going to put a chidori through her chest."

Naruto looked at his friend and then gave a serious tone reply, "Don't be childish Sasuke, you will barely notice when I am gone and I want her to be happy, she wont be happy if you kill her. Now lets all go home alright, I am tired and I overexerted my chakra and can barely stand so can we not do this right now."

Sasuke, Kiba and Kakashi all turned with an angry fashion and Naruto smiled as he fell to one knee exhausted from doing an ANBU mission and then this. Ino walked past him leaving him there and Sakura came and helped him up and Naruto looked at her, "Sakura, promise me something please."

Sakura looked at Naruto and nodded, "When she does kill me, promise me that you will protect her, make it my dying wish."

Sakura looked at Naruto as she helped carry him back to the village and thought about it the whole way there, "Naruto..I can't promise you that, I will want to kill her too."

Naruto sighed as he looked at her and stood on his own two feet and smiled a little at her, "Its alright Sakura, maybe the limited amount of time she has with me being dead is all she will need to be happy in the end."

Naruto smiled as he walked home slowly to his apartment and pushed the door open and closed it and collapsed on his couch for a long sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

******Edited the writing format so that it is the way people like, tired of the complaints. If you all give it a try I think you will enjoy the story.**

**Chapter 6: First Hand Experience**

No one saw Naruto for a couple of days and some were worrying that he had gotten that moment where he was with Ino and she killed him. Sakura and Sasuke arrived at his apartment and found him eating lunch as he sat there reading a scroll and he looked up at them, "Yeah?"

Sasuke and Sakura came and sat down at the table with him and looked at him and Sasuke spoke, "Have you stopped with your plan to let her kill you Naruto?"

Naruto shook his head no as he took a bite of his food and kept reading his scroll and then looked up at them, "I am still going to let her kill me, just have to wait for the right moment and have to find a way to keep her safe after I am gone."

Sasuke looked around and saw the piles of scrolls that Naruto had read through and sighed, "Naruto..don't do this man, she isn't worth it."

Naruto kept reading the scroll and finished and then threw it off to the side and grabbed a new one, "She is worth everything to me."

Naruto continued to read his scrolls as all three sat there quietly and then there was a knock at Narutos door and he stood up and opened it too see Ino standing there, "I..Ino?"

Sasuke and Sakura both looked over at them from the table and she, even if it was just a moment, was in a trance from Narutos shirtless form. She looked at his bulging muscles and chiseled chest and then at his perfectly sculpted abs and then her eyes fell on his seal and her hatred returned. Ino looked up into his eyes, there was a time that she melted under his gaze from his eyes, "I was told that I should thank you for saving me."

Naruto looked at her and then gave a small smile to her, "I told you a long time ago that I will always keep you safe as long as I am alive Ino."

Ino looked at him as her mind rushed back to when he told her that and then she restrained from hitting him, "Those were different times, back when you mattered."

Naruto winced at her comment but kept on looking at her with a sad smile, "Don't worry Ino, when I figure out a way I can keep you safe from everyone after I am gone you will be able to kill me."

Ino continued to glare at him and then she turned and stopped as she looked at him, "The sooner the better abomination."

Ino walked away and Naruto closed the door and slid down the door leaning his head back and spoke, "So Sasuke, since you got to witness one of our conversations first hand do you understand yet why I want to die. What if the woman you loved talked to you like that, looked at you with only hatred, gave you the feeling that you never mattered to her. Could you really keep on living like that?"

Sasuke looked from Naruto over at Sakura then back at Naruto, "I don't think I could, but if the situations were reversed you would do everything in your power to keep me alive."

Naruto sighed as he looked forward at his two friends and gave a sad smile to them, "Yeah you are probably right but Sakura could never not love you, the way she looks at you it is pure with only love and admiration and she always makes you feel important. I hope you realize just how truly lucky you are for having that in your life, I need to continue my reading now so please see yourselves out."

Naruto stood and walked back to the table and sat down and Sakura gave her friend a quick hug and left with her husband and Sasuke pulled her into a passionate kiss on the other side of the door, "I love you Sakura."

Sakura blushed at the bold action her husband had done and smiled at him, "I love you too Sasuke-kun, now lets try and fix this."

Sasuke nodded and released Sakura who ran off to try and find Ino but Ino was at the Yamanaka Flower Shop working which made her a lot easier to find. Ino was standing behind the counter of the Yamanaka Flower Shop and her mind was replaying when Naruto told her that.

_Naruto and Ino were 1 year into their relationship and they were surrounded by enemies and he was looking around through his mask at them all. Ino was worried that they might not be able to make it out of this alive and reached back to grab his hand and he felt her hand and looked back at her, "Don't worry Ino-chan, I will always keep you safe as long as I breath." _

_Ino felt her face turn red from the comment and smile, this was how he was and she gripped his hand, "I know that Naruto-kun." _

_Naruto then grabbed his blade and while behind his mask his eyes turned red and he flashed at and insane speed and killed them all and sheathed his blade. His eyes turned blue again and he removed his mask and smiled at her, "I was able to protect you just like I promised Ino-chan." _

_Ino took off her mask and smiled at him and walked over and pulled him down into a passionate kiss that he happily returned. When they broke they put their masks back on and they went back to Konohagakure, they were normal ANBU Soldiers at this time so they got missions that only took a small amount of time. When they got back was when Naruto was asked to join the Hunter Division of the ANBU and he said he would think about it. _

_Ino at the time wasn't enthused about the idea of him in the Hunter Division of ANBU, those ANBU members often died when engaged with their targets. He had never accepted though because of how he knew she felt about it but when she left him it was the first thing he did, she knew it was because she said she wished he was dead._

The bell on the door rung and Ino snapped out of her thoughts and looked up too see Sakura standing there looking at her, "Here to yell about how I spoke to him then?"

Sakura walked up to the counter and grabbed her friend by the shirt and stared at her, "I have to know something, did it matter that he wasn't the one that told you or would you have broken his heart either way?"

Ino stared at her friend, "Honestly, I don't know..if I had known then we probably would have never started to date regardless."

Sakura released Ino and stared at her friend, "So what you are saying is that no matter what you would have destroyed the man that loves you for something that he had no choice over?"

Ino just continued to stare at her and Sakura stared right back at her, "No, if I had known then he would have been rejected when he asked me out so he wouldn't have been destroyed."

Sakura couldn't take it anymore and she drug Ino out of the flower shop and threw her into the street, "I can't stand it anymore! He does everything for you, he did everything for you and you want to know why he didn't tell you because of this right now! You talk to him like he is scum, you look at him with only hatred in your eyes and you make him feel like he never even mattered to you!"

Sakura collapsed to her knees crying as Sasuke ran over to her and helped her up and she turned into his shoulder as she wept for her friend, "You know Ino, if he ever at one moment ever really meant something to you then maybe you should tell him that. Even if you don't care about him now because of an idiotic reason and will kill him when the opportunity arises at least let him know that at one point in time he actually made you happy and meant something too you."

Sasuke helped Sakura home and Ino stood up in the street and thought about it, _"He thinks that he never mattered to me at all huh."_

Ino sighed and thought about it some more and decided that Sasuke was right about that and walked to Narutos apartment again, she was seeing him more then she liked lately. She stood outside of the apartment door and knocked on it and sighed and waited for him to answer the door he finally did and saw it was her and looked at her, "Hi Naruto, I need to speak with you."

Naruto moved out of the way and let her into his run down apartment and she saw that he had wood and hardware out and she looked at him, "Someone threw a kunai with explosive tag at my roof so I have to repair it, what do you want to talk to me about Ino?"

Ino sat down at his table and he got her a cup of water and got himself one as well and sat down at the table and looked at her, "Sasuke said you think you never mattered to me, is that true."

Naruto looked at her and took a drink of his water and then nodded his head at her and she sighed as she took a drink as well, "You did matter to me once Naruto, there was a time when I thought that I loved you."

Naruto looked at her, he really didn't want to hear that because it just made him hurt more, "Okay Ino, I once mattered to you, is there anything else that you need to say to me. I know you don't want to be here with me, I know that the closer you are to me the more that you hate me."

Naruto stood and went back into his room and went to work on fixing his roof and Ino followed him in there and saw him fixing it as he hammered in some nails so that rain wouldn't fall on his bed and him. Naruto stopped hammering and looked over at her, "Is there something else that you needed Ino?"

Ino looked at him and for a brief moment she thought her old feelings were starting to resurface for the man, "How good of control do you have on the Kyuubi?"

Naruto looked at her and then dropped off of his bed to his feet and looked at her and sat down on his bed, "Kurama and I are friends, partners, we work together to keep who we hold dear safe. He doesn't want to take over my body anymore or be set free, I am the first Kyuubi Bijuu that has successfully made a relationship with him."

Ino stood there looking at him as she remembered when he was petting and talking to Kurama from the mind meld, "Why didn't you tell me about all of this back then, if I mattered to you then why wouldn't you tell me?"

Naruto looked at her and sighed, "All of the adults hated me when I was younger because of Kurama and all of our friends were the same but they didn't know why. I finally had friendships and I didn't want to lose that so I kept it a secret and I wanted to tell you, I really did but I didn't want to lose you. You were and still are everything to me, I was actually happy for once and didn't have to fake my smiles so I wanted to make sure you cared as much as I did about us before I told you. I hoped that when I told you that you would see me and not Kurama, see the man that you had dated for 2 years but it didn't go how I wanted. In the end I lost you and you told me how I was a demon, abomination and a monster just like everyone else use to tell me I was. You told me to stay away from you and never come near you so that is what I did, now I am looking for a way that even after I am dead I can protect you that way I can make you happy and I don't have to worry about Sasuke or the others killing you."

Naruto and Ino again locked their gazes and then she left the apartment and he went back to work on fixing his roof.


	7. Chapter 7

******Edited the writing format so that it is the way people like, tired of the complaints. If you all give it a try I think you will enjoy the story.**

**Chapter 7: Intervention**

Ino had left the apartment of Naruto because she had the urge to try and see if the man she had fallen in love with was still there. The whole way home she was talking to herself in her mind, _"Dammit Ino, stop thinking that, he isn't anything like the Naruto you loved, he has that thing in him." _

Ino arrived at home again and she opened the door to see Sasuke, Kiba, Hinata, TenTen, Sakura and Neji all there, the couple of their little group and Ino looked at them, "I didn't kill him so you don't need to be here."

Inoichi was standing on the stairs blocking her route to her room and she sighed, "What is it that you all want then since I apparently don't get a choice in this conversation."

Inoichi escorted his daughter to the table and they all sat there and looked at each other and Hinata spoke up, "Ino, why do you hate Naruto so much, it can't just be the Kyuubi."

Ino sighed as she figured this was all about Naruto, his drastic turn for the worse and offering her the chance to kill him had all their friends in an uproar, "Everything he ever told me was a lie."

Sakura squinted her eyes at the comment, "How do you figure that, the only thing he ever hid from you was the Kyuubi."

Ino redirected her gaze over to Sakura, "Yeah, he only lied to me about the biggest aspect of his life, no big deal right?"

Sasuke looked from his wife over to Ino, "He wanted to tell you on your first date, he asked me what I thought and I told him to wait until he knew how you felt."

Ino looked over at Sasuke and it showed on her face that she didn't believe him and he sighed and explained it all.

_Sasuke and Naruto were sitting there at Ichiraku Ramen and Naruto was the talk of their group right now since he was suppose to have his first date with Ino that night. Naruto sat there just spinning the ramen around in its bowl deep in his own thoughts, Sasuke had never seen Naruto not devour his ramen before, "Naruto whats up with you man?" _

_Naruto looked up from his ramen and asked what and Sasuke asked his again and Naruto sighed, "I am just trying to decide on something is all Sasuke." _

_Sasuke looked as Naruto went back to spinning the ramen around in its bowl and patted him on the back, "You have always helped me Naruto so what do you need help with?" _

_Naruto stopped spinning the ramen and sighed, "Well you know about my secret as does Sakura and Tsunade but..no one else does, it is taboo to speak off so it is a well guarded secret." _

_Sasuke knew where he was going with this and took a drink of his soda, "You are wanting to know if you should tell Ino tonight before this gets serious." _

_Naruto nodded his head, they had to be careful when talking about it in public so people wouldn't know, "What would you do Sasuke?" _

_Sasuke thought about it for a couple of minutes and then sighed, "Your secret can be..a lot..for someone to take in. I think you should wait until you want only her and she wants only you to tell her that secret. Wait until that moment when, Ino Yamanaka, the most insecure kunoichi any of us have ever meet can tell you those 3 words and then let her in on your secret. That is what I would do Naruto." _

_Naruto sighed and stirred his ramen some more, "Wouldn't that be like lying, everything would be a lie then wouldn't it?" _

_Sasuke shook his head no, "Everything wouldn't be a lie, you wouldn't bring it up, everything else is real though Naruto." _

_Naruto thought about it for about ten minutes and then stood up, "Your right Sasuke..I should wait until the right time to tell her. I am going to go and take a walk and make sure I have all my head on straight before the date with Ino, thanks a lot Sasuke." _

_Naruto paid for the ramen that he didn't eat and then walked away and got his head set right and that was the start of their relationship._

Sasuke finished explaining everything and Ino remembered how on edge Naruto seemed to be about what he said on their first date and that would all make sense. TenTen then spoke up as she looked at the younger kunoichi, "The Naruto that you fell in love with is still in there Ino, its why he does all that he does for you. It is why he is willing to let you chop of his head and kill him because he thinks that you will be happy, but you wont be."

Neji then spoke up as well, "Even if he does find a way to somehow protect you if you kill him it will mentally torture you. You will lose all your friends, you will lose any respect people still have for you and you will lose the man that loves you unconditionally no matter what. Are you capable of living with yourself if you do that Ino?"

Ino sat there, she had been wondering the same thing lately, if he did find that one last way to keep her safe and she killed him could she really live with herself. Inoichi then spoke up, the two rarely spoke so it surprised Ino, "Ino dear, I also told him not to tell you yet. Around the time that you dumped him he was wondering if he should tell you yet and I thought that it wasn't the right time yet. He was so insanely in love with you but was scared to tell you he loved you because of how insecure you were. He was scared to tell you that the Kyuubi had been sealed inside of him by his parents to keep the village safe but the damage had been done. Those who knew that he was the was Kyuubi Jinchuriki treated him like garbage and I was no better, I might have been the worst of them all, I did it as well and it rubbed off on you kids. All of you at one point treated Naruto like a second class citizen because of how we treated Naruto, he didn't want that to happen and lose you but you found out and left him. I think even you can see it when you two look at each other, you can see how desperately in love with you he still is."

Ino just sat there, she did see it when they looked at each other but he always looked away from her gaze and Sakura spoke up, "The man you love is still there."

Ino couldn't take it anymore and slammed her hand down on the table and stood up, "MY NARUTO-KUN DIED THAT DAY!"

Ino gasped as she had added the kun and said that he was hers and sat back down and everyone looked at her and Kiba smirked, "Looks like you don't hate him as much as you claim to Ino."

Ino looked at them all and sighed as she leaned her head down on her hands, "Naruto isn't the same Naruto he use to be after that day."

Sasuke spoke up, his irritation level was spiking with the platinum blond woman, "That is because of you, YOU destroyed him in the break up and every time you talk to him your a cold heartless bitch to him like you were today when Sakura and I were there."

Sakura grabbed her husbands hand as she could hear the irritation in his voice, "Your Naruto-kun is the same as Naruto he has always been, the only reason you say he is dead is because he is constantly fighting his feelings for you. Too have your Naruto-kun back all you have to do is go and try to mend the damage that you have caused Ino."

Ino sat there and wondered what this all meant or more importantly if any of it was true, "How do I know your not all lying to me."

Inoichi again spoke up, "Your a Yamanaka and I am sure if you asked he would allow you to enter his mind, you can check his memories and you will see if he ever lied or if we lied too you."

Ino thought about it and then decided, "I will talk to him about it tomorrow, until then I am going to sleep unless you all want to pester me some more."


	8. Chapter 8

******Edited the writing format so that it is the way people like, tired of the complaints. If you all give it a try I think you will enjoy the story.**

**Chapter 8: His Memories Part 1**

Ino woke up the next day and she walked downstairs to find all of her friends there and they were staring at her, "What?"

They pointed to the backyard and Naruto stood there with his katana and she opened the door and they looked at each other, "Good news Ino-chan, I found a way to keep you safe so you can finally kill me."

She stared at him as he walked over to her and handed the katana to her and smiled at her and went to start doing hand signs but she grabbed his forearm and he stopped, "Before we do this, I want too see some things for myself Naruto but that requires me too enter your mind and look at your memories."

Naruto cocked his head in confusion, "If that is what you want then I wont stop you Ino but I thought this was what you wanted."

Ino sat Naruto down and Inoichi got ready to catch Ino after her mind was transferred and she did her hands signs, "Shintenshin no Jutsu!"

Her mind entered Narutos and he met her there still looking at her in confusion and then he remembered Kyuubi wasn't locked up, "Hold on Ino before you go any further."

Ino looked at him in confusion and he ran off and she followed after him, she had never been one to listen when she didn't want too and Naruto stood in front of Kyuubi and was petting him, "I need you to go in your cage Kurama, we have a guest and she doesn't really like you."

Kurama looked over Naruto and saw Ino and had a growling sound coming out of him and Naruto looked over at Ino then back at Kurama, "Don't make me seal you, I would prefer you just go take a nap Kurama."

Kurama looked from Ino back at Naruto and then back at Ino, **"I will go and lay down but why is that woman in here again? Cast her out Naruto!" **

Naruto smiled as he watched Kyuubi going into his cage, "She wants to see my memories for some reason so I will let her."

Naruto quickly closed the gate as Kurama turned around to look at him and looked over at Ino, **"I wouldn't go down that road if I were you Ino Yamanaka, those memories even haunt me. What you find in his mind is not something that you want too see, actually you might like what you see since you like torturing him." **

Naruto kicked the gate and glared at Kyuubi and Kyuubi turned in his cage and laid down to take his nap and Naruto turned back to Ino, "My memories are this way Ino."

Naruto led her through his mind and they approached a red door and Naruto looked at it then back at her, "What lies behind this door is my life.."

Ino went to reach for the door put Naruto grabbed her wrist and stopped her, "I don't understand what you are doing this for Ino but Kurama is right, what lies beyond this door isn't something most want to see. That being said are you sure that doing this is something that you really want to do, you can't forget what you see in there."

Ino nodded and he released her wrist and she opened the door and they walked through the door and he closed it behind them and she walked over to his memory core and as she got closer the memories started to hit her.

_Ino opened her eyes as she watched a mob of villagers punching, kicking, stabbing and throwing things at a young boy. She quickly recognized the whisker marks on his face as he cried and she realized that it was Naruto who was being beaten. As Naruto cried and they beat him they yelled things like demon, abomination, freak, monster, curse, plague and other harsh words she had used herself. The young Naruto stood as they kept hitting him and he looked at them as he cried and he yelled at them, "WHY DO YOU ALL HATE ME! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" _

_The villagers didn't stop and Ino watched as they finished and left a bleeding Naruto cowering in a corner crying and she looked around as the real Naruto came and stood next to her, _"What are you looking for Ino?"

_Ino continued to look around and then looked back at him, _"I am looking and waiting for someone to come and help you."

_He had a small smile as they stood there and watched people pass him noticing him there, _"There is no point in waiting for that, no one comes."

_Ino looked at him in shock as he fast forwarded the memory and they watched as the young Naruto limped home to his apartment and cried himself to sleep. Naruto looked at her as she seemed shocked by how he use to be treated, he was just a boy then, _"What memory are you looking for Ino, I can make this go quicker that way and you don't have to see things like this by randomly looking through my memories."

_Ino looked at him and then sighed, _"Show me these memories then Naruto; Your conversation with my father about Kyuubi before we broke up, your conversation with Sasuke before our first date, the day we broke up so I know how you felt and lastly I want to see the day you were treated worse then you ever have for being the Kyuubi Jinchuriki."

_Naruto nodded his head and closed his eyes and the scenes flashed in front of them until they arrived at when he was 8 and he opened his eyes, _"This was the second worst day of my life."

_Ino looked at him and then she saw this was the worst he had ever been treated for being the Kyuubi Jinchuriki. __Ino watched as a petrified Naruto ran through the streets of Konohagakure with his eyes wide and leaning against a wall panting. He looked behind him and saw that he hadn't gotten away from the people that were chasing him. He quickly climbed the fence and looked at the people chasing him and Ino recognized the faces of the parents of the people in their class including her father, "GET BACK HERE MONSTER!" _

_Naruto backed away slowly and then turned and ran, they watched him run for about 30 minutes and he escaped in the forest about the Hokage Monument and he panted heavily, "I..think I..got away.." _

_Then a rope appeared around him and he tried to escape but it was too late he was trapped and all the parents were there and Inoichi spoke, "So we finally caught you huh you little abomination!" _

_Naruto panicked and tried to power his way out of the ropes but he saw behind him that Chojis father was holding the ropes as tight as he could and Naruto looked forward again with tears in his eyes, "Why are you doing this to me?" _

_Inoichi stepped forward and pulled out a kunai and smiled as he looked at Naruto, "Simple, we don't want a demon in the same class as our children." _

_Naruto looked around and that was when he realized that he was surrounded by the adults of the people in his class, "All I want to be is useful! I wont talk to any of them or touch any of them I swear, please...I just want too feel..important to someone." _

_Shikaku laughed at the comment as he looked at Naruto, "You will never be important to anyone, you will only corrupt our children to be a freak like you!" _

_Naruto looked down, there was never any reasoning with people and he stayed quiet and accepted their abuse. Each parent had their turn, most just punched and beat him and threatened to kill him if he affected their child in any way. She watched her father approach Naruto last and he put the kunai under Narutos neck and actually drew blood with the cut and Naruto looked him dead in the eye as he did. Inoichi the pulled out three other kunai and stabbed Naruto through the shoulders and legs and Naruto winced in the pain and went back to staring at Inoichi, "One day, one day I will prove to you all I am important..I will have someone who actually loves me! Then I will become the Hokage and all of you will have to respect me!" _

_Inoichi back handed Naruto hard across the face and Ino watched in horror as she could feel Narutos pain from the Shintenshin no Jutsu and Inoichi leaned down and whispered in his ear, "The day you become Hokage is the day we will all kill you demon boy." _

_Chojis father released the rope and Naruto fell onto his side and watched as they all looked at him, "Remember not to corrupt our children or we will kill you sooner." _

_Naruto gazed at them all walking away and he reached down and started to pull out the kunais and leaned against the tree, "I hate my life..." _

_The real Naruto paused the memory as he looked at Ino, _"What is it that you are looking to gain from this Ino?"

_Ino had been crying from the memory and she looked at Naruto, _"I just need to figure something out is all Naruto."

_Naruto nodded and closed his eyes and then fast forward his memories to the next scene that she requested and it was his talk with Sasuke and it went exactly as Sasuke had said then he moved his memories forward to the talk with her father and they stood there watching._


	9. Chapter 9

******Edited the writing format so that it is the way people like, tired of the complaints. If you all give it a try I think you will enjoy the story.**

**Chapter 9: His Memories Part 2**

_By the look of Naruto and the time of year it was Ino estimated this talk was happening at 1 year and 10 months into their relationship. Naruto knocked on the door as he stood there looking deep in though as he looked at his watch, "Ino-chan should still be on her mission for another hour, I need to see what Inoichi thinks." _

_Naruto knocked again and Inoichi came to the door and opened it, "Oh..Hello Naruto, you know that Ino isn't expected back from her mission for at least another hour right?" _

_Naruto nodded and expressed that he needed to talk to Inoichi and he invited him in and Naruto and Inoichi sat down at the table and Naruto looked at Inoichi, "Mr. Yamanaka, you know that I am in love with Ino right?" _

_Inoichi nodded his head at Naruto and Naruto looked at him, "Even though I haven't told her it straight yet I think that she knows it as well so I need to know what you think about something." _

_Inoichi sat back in his chair and looked at Naruto, "If you are thinking about purposing to my daughter then I don't think either of you are ready for that." _

_Naruto waved his hands quickly as he blushed from the comment, "No that is not it at all Mr. Yamanaka I swear!" _

_Inoichi glared at his daughters boyfriend, "So what are you saying that you are too good to marry my daughter Naruto?" _

_Naruto shook his head again, "No that is not it at all sir, if anything she is too good for me..way to good for me..what I need to talk to you about is um..my 'condition' and if I should tell her yet." _

_Inoichi leaned back in his chair knowing what Naruto meant, "You mean if you should tell her about the Kyuubi yet or not." _

_Naruto nodded his head, "I decided when we first started to date that I should wait until I thought she might love me to tell her, I know that I love her and I think she might love me back.." _

_Inoichi leaned forward and looked at Naruto and sighed, "I think that she loves you too Naruto, I really do but telling her that I think is a bad idea. Ino, as much as I love her, is very emotional and I think her anger may sweep her away. I can see it in the way you look at her, you couldn't handle losing her like that and I am not sure she could handle losing you either." _

_Naruto sighed as he leaned back in the chair, "I hate keeping it from her like this though Mr. Yamanaka, I feel like I am betraying her or something like that, I love her so much it hurts too keep something so big from her." _

_Inoichi smiled and nodded in understanding, "One day Naruto, one day you will be able to tell her and hopefully my daughter will see you and not the Kyuubi." _

_Naruto smiled as he looked at his watch and shot up, "SHIT! Ino-chan is suppose to be getting back soon and I promised I would meet her at the gates!" _

_Naruto ran out of the house and her father sat there chuckling at the incident as Naruto rushed to the gate and made it just before her and they smiled at each other as she ran to him and he hugged her and kissed each other as Naruto paused the memory, _"Only one more memory that you requested to see Ino, have you found anything you are looking for Ino?"

_Ino couldn't form her words any more and just nodded at him and then his mind flash forward 3 more months. __They stopped at him getting ready for their date with the flowers he had bought her and looked himself in the mirror intensely, "Alright Naruto you can do this, your going to tell her you love her tonight and if she says it back you will tell her about Kurama." _

_Naruto continued to stare at the mirror, "Whats the big deal right, your 70% sure that she loves you back..but what if what Mr. Yamanaka said was true..what if she leaves me.." _

_Naruto shook his head and smiled at himself in the mirror, "Not Ino-chan, she is too strong willed and close minded to leave just because of that, especially if she does love me." _

_After Naruto was done reassuring himself he grabbed his wallet, keys and flowers he bought for her as he locked the door to his crappy apartment and headed towards his date with her. He had made some reservations at her favorite restaurant and he was wearing the shirt she bought him and had even slicked his hair back and saw Ino standing in front of the restaurant in normal clothes. He found that to be a little odd, she never didn't dress for the occasion but he ignored it and came up to her, "Hey Ino-chan!" _

_He smiled at her as he looked at her and saw that she had a serious expression on her face, "Ino-chan, is something wrong?" _

_Ino stared at him and he had an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach that Ino could feel as well. She stared at him with anger in her eyes and he took a step back, he wasn't sure what he had done yet but Ino could feel how worried he was, "There something that you want to tell me Naruto?" _

_Naruto looked at her and shook his head no and she grabbed his shirt and pointed at his abs, "Maybe something that is right there!" _

_Naruto looked at her and knew what she was talking about and Ino felt how his heart was breaking at that moment, "So..you found out huh, who was it that told you, my guess would be Sakura." _

_Ino glared at him, "It doesn't matter who told me, why didn't you tell me, I touched you and we have done things..what if I was infected by you!?" _

_Naruto looked at her with sadness in his eyes and he backed away from her again and the real Ino felt how alone he felt at that moment, "I...I wanted to know how you felt about me before I told you..its not like you can be infected or anything Ino-chan.." _

_He reached for her and she backed away and her yelling had attracted a crowd, "DONT TOUCH ME YOU DEMON!" _

_Naruto retracted his hand and winced at the comment, he hated being called that even more then usual when it came from the woman he had fallen in love with and Ino felt how her comment had destroyed him inside, "Ino-chan I..I lo-" _

_Ino slapped him hard and he stumbled a little and he put his hand on his cheek as he looked at her, "Don't you dare say it! We are through do you hear me you abomination, never come near me again, EVER! This entire village would be better off if you just crawled in a hole and died you bastard! I hope you die, that would be the best gift that you could give me not flowers, you want to make me happy then go die!" _

_Ino stormed away and Naruto watched and stood there as tears started to go down his face and he looked at the flowers he had bought her and dropped them on the sidewalk as he felt nothing at that moment except sadness and he didn't have any will to live anymore. Then they watched as Sakura walked over to him, "Naruto...are you okay?" _

_Naruto looked at her with tears in his eyes and for the first time Sakura and Ino both saw the real Naruto, the tortured Naruto from his years of living in this village, "Why..why would you tell her Sakura? I was happy finally..and now she is gone..now I hurt so much..I finally find love and she wants me to die.." _

_Naruto put his hands in his pockets and walked away, Ino could feel how alone he felt and how hurt he was, she felt like he was in more pain then all his other memories she had seen and she looked at the real Naruto as was crying, _"Now you know how I felt on the worst day of my life, now lets leave so I can make you happy again Ino."

Naruto did the unknown hand sign again and she was sent out of his mind and she gasped as she breathed and looked at Naruto as he slowly opened his eyes. All of their friends had gathered around her and Naruto as they waited while Ino was in there for a good hour or so and Sakura spoke up, "So Ino, did he ever lie to you about how he felt or did we lie to you about anything we told you. Your the only one who knows exactly how he felt in all the things we told you."

Naruto was confused by all of this conversation and looked at them all but shook it off and put the katana in Inos lap, "Okay Ino-chan, its time."

Naruto stood and started to do go through the hand signs for the forbidden jutsu he found to keep her safe but her hands stopped him as she grabbed his forearms again, "Naruto..."

Naruto looked at her as she stood with her head down and he saw tears coming down her face and he lifted her face slowly via her chin and saw how hard she was crying, "Ino..don't cry..its almost all over okay?"

He went to start doing the hand signs again but she quickly hugged him and his eyes widened in surprise, "Don't do it..I..I cant live without my Naruto-kun."

Everyone had wide eyes except for Ino as she said that and he was frozen in disbelief as he looked at the platinum blond woman as she clung to him. Naruto slowly put his arms around her as she continued to cling to him and he looked around in confusion and then looked down at her, "Ino..I don't understand."

Ino continued to hold onto him as she remembered how his memories and clung to him tighter, "I need you to be alive Naruto-kun, even if we never happen again I can't be the reason you die."

Naruto looked at her as she looked up at him and he gazed into her eyes and he didn't see her anger anymore and she put her hand on his cheek and he closed his eyes, he had missed her touch but pulled away from her and she looked at him in confusion. Naruto looked at her and sighed as he continued to look at her, "Your only acting like that because of some of the memories you saw and I can't be with you if its out of pity."

Ino ran and tackled him to the ground surprising him as she pinned him to the ground and he looked up at her, "Naruto, I want to do something that Yamanakas aren't suppose to do for you."

Ino looked over her shoulder at her father and he gave a nod to his daughter and she turned back to Naruto and she leaned her forehead on his and melded her mind with his.


	10. Chapter 10

******Edited the writing format so that it is the way people like, tired of the complaints. If you all give it a try I think you will enjoy the story.**

**Chapter 10: Her Memories**

Naruto closed his eyes and he opened his eyes in a field of flowers and saw Ino standing there and he looked around, "Your mind is a lot nicer then mine."

Ino smiled and grabbed Narutos hand and drug him through the forest until they found the door that behind it contained her memories and she looked at him, "I am going to show you my memories Naruto-kun, the memory of when we broke up so you know how I felt, when I found out about you being the Kyuubi Jinchuriki, when I knew I loved you and how I felt after I saw your memories and was in your arms again."

Naruto looked at her and she opened the door and pulled him into the room and she closed her eyes and focused and got the first memory of when she knew she loved him.

_The memory came and it was around the time that they had been dating for a year and 3 months and Naruto was leaning against a tree and Ino was leaning back into him. Naruto could feel how happy she was at that moment being held by him and she kissed his chin and he looked down at her and she smiled and kissed him passionately. The real Naruto and Ino watched as their older selves kissed passionately and she pulled Naruto in deeper while kissing. When the two broke Ino leaned her head on Narutos chest and smiled and Naruto felt it at that moment, that was the moment that she knew that she was in love with the blond male. She rubbed his chest and he smiled at her as he held her closer and the real Naruto smiled at the memory, _"I was thinking about how in love I was with you at that moment and how happy I was..as you saw from the brief amount of memories I let you see I wasn't use to being happy before you."

_Ino looked at him and smiled and then she closed her eyes and ran her memories forward to before the break up when she was talking with Sakura at the Uchiha Clan Estate. Ino was sitting there happily as she thought about Naruto and Sakura smiled at her, "I bet I know what you are thinking about, have you told him yet?" _

_Ino blushed at the comment and shook her head no, "No we haven't officially said it yet but I think that he knows I love him and I know he loves me." _

_Sakura smiled as she sat at the table with her friend, she was truly happy with her two best friends, "I think that everyone knows that Naruto loves you Ino, he is just nervous too tell you." _

_Ino smiled as she thought about her boyfriend some more, "I don't know why he is so nervous, I fell for him 9 months ago." _

_Sakura wasn't really thinking about it, "He wants to tell you about being the Kyuubi Jinchuriki when he says he loves you." _

_Ino had wide eyes and Sakura thought about what she had just said and her eyes shot open wide, "I didn't just say that did I?" _

_Naruto felt how Ino felt betrayed that she didn't know that he was the Kyuubi Jinchuriki sooner or that he didn't tell her, "He is the what!" _

_Sakura swore under her breath and looked at her, "Ino don't overreact, he is still Naruto the man that you love remember." _

_Ino stood up and backed away from Sakura as she was speechless and Naruto looked over at the real Ino who looked sad and he looked back at the memory, "So that mark on his abs, that is a seal!" _

_Sakura looked at Ino and then stood up and walked towards her friend, "How do you know about his seal mark?" _

_Ino looked at Sakura in disbelief, "He is my boyfriend of two years, you think that I don't know how he looks without a shirt on." _

_Naruto felt that at that moment Ino had started to think of him without a shirt on and she started to get a little horny and he looked at the real Ino who blushed. __Ino snapped out of it and then looked at Sakura and Naruto felt how angry she was at that moment and Sakura grabbed her wrist, "Ino don't do something stupid." _

_Ino retracted her arm from Sakura and starred at her, "I am going to go and do the right thing, I am going to go and yell at him!" _

_Ino ran out of the Uchiha Clan Estate and Sakura ran after her and she arrived just before Naruto did for the date and they both felt how Ino felt a mix of emotions as he walked up to her and yelled her name, she was happy but hurt, loved him but hated him at the same time. _

_Naruto was walking down the street in nice clothes and had bought some white lilies for his girlfriend of two years. Ino had a very serious expression on her face as Naruto felt how her feelings of betrayal were over coming her. He asked her what was wrong and her hatred and betrayal was all that he felt from the memory anymore as she confronted him about the Kyuubi. As Ino glared at him in the memory they felt how her anger was being subdued by her feelings of being betrayed by the man she had loved. As she started to yell the hurtful things at Naruto he felt that she didn't really mean most of it, she had been venting out of anger. She looked into his eyes in the memory and she could see how hurt he was from her comment and she felt bad for it but didn't stop there. _

_As he said he just wanted to know how she had felt about him and reached for her and she backed away he felt she was scared of him at that moment. When she yelled for him not to touch her and called him a demon and he winced Naruto felt her heart breaking and when he went to say he loved her she slapped him out of fear of losing her rage. While feeling her rage at her highest point she yelled at him to die and never come near her again and she ran off crying and the feeling of being betrayed was all she was feeling again as she ran through her house crying and collapsed on her bed and laid down on her bed crying. _

_Naruto looked at Ino as she was crying from remembering and seeing her side of the story, _"Ino..I never meant to betray you, I wanted to tell you I really did. I just didn't know how you felt about me, I thought you loved me but I didn't know for sure." _Ino looked over at him as her crying started to slow down and she nodded at him, _"I understand that now, then I just thought you didn't trust me enough and I thought you knew that I loved you so much and you just didn't want to let me in that deep to your life."

_Ino then closed her eyes and they looked as Naruto and Ino stood there watching his side of the break up and he felt how badly Ino had been feeling before the break up even happened. During it as she felt his emotions he felt like her heart was breaking from the feelings that she was feeling from the memory. When the memory was done and he cast her out of his mind and they watched as they both opened their eyes in her backyard and he handed her the katana saying it was time to kill him. Naruto felt that she felt she could kill him, she had misunderstood everything when she ended their relationship and she couldn't kill the man she loved. _

_She had always loved him but hated him at the same time, but her hatred was the only thing she showed, every now and then the other side would try and slip through but she always kept it reeled in enough. They watched as she dove into his arms and he felt how happy she felt being in his arms again and he smiled from that. Then they watched as he backed away and said that he cant be with her if it is out of pity and he felt how she had to prove it wasn't out of pity and they watched as she dove into him tackling him to the ground and pinned him to the ground and started the mind meld and Naruto looked at her, _"So you don't want to be with me again out of pity from my memories?"

_Ino looked at him and then shook her head no and smiled at him and he smiled back, _"Okay Ino-chan, you can end the meld, I understand now."

Ino nodded and then did a hand sign and he snapped back into his own mind and opened his eyes and looked at Ino as she still sat on him and opened her eyes slowly and met his gaze. The two looked at each other and then Naruto leaned forward and kissed her on her lips and she kissed him back passionately. She put her arms around his neck as they continued to kiss and he put his hands on her waists as they continued to kiss more and more and everyone watched with smiles on their faces. When the two blonds broke from their kiss he looked at her and smiled at her and she ran her hand on his cheek and smiled back at him, "I still love you Naruto-kun."

Naruto put his hand on her cheek and looked at her eyes and smiled at her as he leaned forward and kissed her again, "I love you too Ino-chan."

She blushed and smiled and they looked around at all the people that were staring at them and Kiba voiced his opinion, "What the hell so she doesn't hate and want to kill him now? I AM SO CONFUSED!"

Hinata rubbed her husbands back to comfort him and Sakura smiled as she spoke, "The only ones who understand it are them two since they are the ones that saw the others memories and felt the other ones emotions from the time of the memory."

Sasuke smiled at the two of them and then spoke up, "Who cares how it happened, Naruto isn't going to be killed by Ino and they both wont be so depressing to be around."

Naruto and Ino both shot Sasuke a death glance and everyone started to smile as the two of them smiled at little as Naruto picked her up and put her on her feet gently and she leaned into him happily. Naruto smiled as he put his arm around her and held her close to him as he looked her in the eyes and leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss again and they broke and they both looked happy again, finally.


	11. Chapter 11

******Edited the writing format so that it is the way people like, tired of the complaints. If you all give it a try I think you will enjoy the story.**

**Epilogue (22 Years Later)**

Naruto sat there with his wife at the age of 45 and she leaned her head on his shoulder and he smiled as they watched their last of 4 children graduating the Academy at 12 years old. They had gotten married when they were 25, 2 years after they had gotten back together. Naruto actually found it humorous how many things in their life revolved around the 2 year mark. Naruto smiled proudly as his youngest daughter received her headband from the aged Iruka who was like her grandfather to her, "The Academy recognizes Ina Uzumaki as a ninja and Genin in its ranks."

Naruto, Ino, Inoichi, Tsunade and her 2 brothers and older sister all started to clap for her and smiled proudly. When Naruto turned 30 he was given the title of Hokage by Tsunade and he had proudly and successfully led the village through the years including a brief war period with Iwagakure that only lasted a year luckily. Naruto was happy with the generation of Ninja he was in, their were definitely a lot of legendary shinobi he was friends with that would always be remembered.

Kiba, possibly the strongest the Inuzuka clan has ever produced and his ability to track that lead Konohagakure to have the highest amount of Bingo Book kills and captures. Sasuke Uchiha, the last of the Uchiha who was truly a master with it and proved that even on his own he was someone even a Kage might need backup against. Sakura Uchiha, the best medical ninja that there had been yet and someone known to have a bad temper if you got on her bad side. Neji Hyuga, the strongest to ever come out of the Hyuga clan and was a branch family member until he and Naruto destroyed that ideal and he eventually became the leader of the Uchiha.

Rock Lee, the toughest taijutsu fighter that there had ever been, surpassing his sensei Gai long ago and being someone that was feared. Shikamaru Nara, the man who lead the Nara group and the brightest mind to ever come into the world, until his son that is. Ino Uzumaki, formerly of the Yamanaka Clan known as the best dream and mind walker to ever be though her youngest daughter is said to be the successor to her title. Gaara, the man who lead Sunagakure too a new high before his untimely death when Iwagakure invaded Sunagakure which was what brought Konohagakure into a war. Temari Nara, one of the top wind users that Sunagakure had ever seen and she did what everyone in their group that impossible and made Shikamaru say something wasn't troublesome. There was also him, Naruto Uzumaki, the 6th Hokage and the Demon of Konohagakure, he was the man no one wanted to face on the battlefield for his sheer power.

Now the time was approaching that his friends would no longer be getting deployed with ANBU and start to instead start to teach and be Jounin Sensei if they weren't already. Naruto smiled some more as he pulled his wife closer to him and he saw that Sasukes son was graduating and they watched as his daughter blushed as she looked at him. Naruto had a small chuckle in his chest that Ino heard and she was smiling as well, "Ina likes an Uchiha huh, what are you going to do about that Naruto-kun?"

Naruto smiled as he looked down at his wife then over at his best friend that was standing next to him, "Well its not like he is as bad as his father so I guess its alright."

Sasuke smirked as he looked at Naruto and held Sakura close, "Who says that your daughter is good enough for my Itachi?"

Naruto smiled as he looked back at the children and laughed a little, "If my daughter is anything like me or her mother then she won't give a damn what you say."

Sasuke laughed as he looked back at their children and they saw that the ceremony was over and they stood and went off to the side to wait for their children as the Uzumaki and Uchiha family stood there. They were the top clans now, with Naruto being the Kyuubi Jinchuriki his children all had heightened senses, high chakra reserves and regeneration and the new Kekkei Genkai Dojutsu called Kitsuneme, or Fox Eye. It was similar to the Sharingan except for the fact that you couldn't see the chakra network or copy a jutsu, it allowed you too see an enemy no matter how quickly they moved. All of Naruto and Inos children had already unlocked it, even Ina had the Kitsuneme unlocked as did, Minato, Kushina and Shin.

Naruto looked at his family and smiled as his oldest, his daughter Kushina at 16 hugged her little sister, Kushina was a high Chunin and a soon to be Jounin. Then Ina was hugged by her twin brothers Minato and Shin, had just become Chunin in the last Chunin Exam and Naruto was extremely proud of them but they regretted not being able to continue with their sensei Kiba. Ino wasn't exactly thrilled when she went into labor with the twins and had threatened to kill Naruto during the delivery and cursed his genes. She was happy that she had a large family though, she knew that it was something Naruto had wanted his whole life and had passed the Yamanaka clan jutsu to all her children. Minato and Shin were just like Naruto at that age though, that was a handful at times but they usually fought with each other, both claiming to be the next one in the family to become the Hokage.

This always made Naruto and Ino laugh as they would watch the two boys tussling on the floor saying they were going to be the next Hokage. Ina and Kushina also wanted to be the next Hokage and Kushina was actually someone Naruto could see handing the job off to at some point, his sons had their mothers temper which worried him at times. Naruto smiled at his family though as they all congratulated Ina some more and Ina came over to her father and he leaned down and smiled at her, "I am so proud of you princess, your just as beautiful as your mommy is and just as deadly as your daddy. The boys and the enemies don't know what will hit them will they."

Ina smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and everyone in their family smiled at this, "Thank you daddy, I love you."

Naruto smiled as he pulled his daughter into a hug, he always claimed he didn't have a favorite but Ina was his favorite, "I love you too princess."

The other kids new this as well but it wasn't like he treated them badly, they all chalked it up too fatherly instincts. Every father favors their daughter and she was also his last born child so he naturally favored her a little but they still had a very good father. Ino on the other hand tended to favor her oldest daughter Kushina, they had a lot in common and Ino was her Jounin sensei when she graduated the Academy. The boys were happy they weren't one of the favorites, they liked thinking of themselves as strong but they knew they weren't as strong as their father was at their age, that was their constant motivation.

Naruto released Ina from his hug and then she hugged her mother as Naruto smiled as he looked at his family some more, _"Too think I almost didn't have this." _

Naruto looked over at Sasuke and his family, he had 5 children of his own, 2 girls and 3 boys the two girls were: Karin who was 18 and Roze who was 16 and had been teammates with Kushina. The boys were: Juugo who was also 16 and the twin to Roze and also was teamed with Kushina, Zabuza was 14 and Itachi was 12 like Ina was.

Sasuke had gotten rid of the ability to use the Mangekyou Sharingan and deleted that part of the scrolls for the Uchiha making him the last to have it. Karin, Roze and Juugo all had a 3 tomoe Sharingan while Zabuza was still at a 2 and Itachi had yet to unlock his yet.

Naruto smiled as he looked at his friends, without them constantly trying to convince Ino then he would have died and he wondered how life would have turned out for the woman he loved. His friends all had the tradition of taking their families to The Black BBQ for all you can eat Fridays.

They weren't sure if the restaurant staff hated or loved that day, they probably lost money during the day but it was always amusing. Naruto walked hand in hand with Ino to The Black BBQ with Ina riding on his shoulders smiling happily while she wore his Hokage hat. Naruto opened the door and saw all their friends already there in their section and Naruto and his family joined them and looked around at who was there. Shikamaru and Temari were there with their 2 children, his daughter was 14 with black hair in a Temari hair style who seemed to be infatuated with Shin. His son was 16 who often flirted with Kushina but was constantly shot down, Naruto felt a little bad for the boy.

Lee and his wife was there with his 15 year old daughter and luckily his daughter looked like his wife but had his energy and excitement. Neji and TenTen had a son and daughter, their son was 17 and already a Jounin and the next to lead the Hyuga clan and was clearly Nejis son. Their daughter looked like TenTen with the white Hyuga eye and was currently 13 and a Genin on TenTens team. Hinata and Kiba had 3 children, 1 boy and 2 girls. Their youngest daughter just graduated with Ina and looked more like Kiba then Hinata, Kiba often complained about that too Naruto. Their oldest daughter was the spitting image of Hinata and was 14 and obsessed with Minato, which amused Ino and Naruto since he was the spitting image of Naruto. Then their son, Kiro, was 17 and the spitting image of Kiba and Kushina was currently dating him, Naruto didn't mind because he knew Kiba installed good manners in the boy.

The others had yet to get married and had different flings here and there that Naruto stopped keeping track of out of irritation and just not caring enough. Naruto sat in the large booth with his arm around Ino and smiled as he looked around and then he grabbed his glass, "A toast to the next generation of ninja, may Kami have mercy on your souls!"

Naruto laughed evilly and Ino elbowed him in the ribs and he whined, "Ow, Ino-chan I was just kidding, I just wanted to tease them a little bit."

Ino was eying him with a look he was familiar with, the behave or else look and he hung his head in defeat but Kiba was far to much like Naruto. Kiba looked around and smiled as he picked up his glass, "To continue where the dear Hokage was before his leash was pulled, MWUAHAHAHAH!"

Hinata then slapped Kiba in the back of the head and he whined too and Hinata reprimanded him as well and Naruto smirked, "Guess I am not the only one who is whipped huh Kiba?"

Kiba glared at Naruto as he smirked and kissed Ino on the cheek as he looked at her and then at his children as they started to eat and Naruto smiled some more and leaned his head on Inos. Ino looked up at her husband and saw how genuinely happy he was and smiled at him and kissed his cheek and he looked at her and she smiled and kissed him passionately. Ina, the young child that she was still made the ew sound and Naruto and Ino broke their kiss and smiled at her as Naruto spoke, "Why did you say ew princess, mommy and daddy do that cause we love each other."

Ina looked over at Kushina who was leaning on Kiros shoulder, "Does that mean that Kiro and Kushina love each other since they do that too?"

Naruto flinched at the question, that was his daughter and didn't like that mental image, "Well I don't know if love is the right word but I am sure they care deeply about each other, otherwise he wouldn't be kissing my daughter, right Kiro?"

Kiro froze and his eyes went wide and he nodded his head yes quickly and Naruto smiled as Kushina rolled her eyes, "Dad stop threatening my boyfriend!"

Naruto looked at his daughter and continued to smile at her, "I only do it cause I love you dear, your grandfather tried to kill me the first time I kissed your mother if it makes you feel better."

Kushina rolled her eyes figuring that her father was over-exaggerating the situation and Ino smiled, "Yeah, had you kept kissing me that kunai wouldn't have missed your neck."

Naruto smiled as he looked down at her and kissed her on her forehead and then Inoichi spoke, "I was just about an inch off too but you were alright in the end I suppose."

Naruto smiled at his father in law and then looked over at Kiro and Kushina, "See I could be way worse then just verbal threats."

They smiled at Naruto and she went back to leaning on Kiros shoulder and Ino looked over at her daughter Ina, "One day you will understand it Ina, when that day comes I think your father will have a heart attack though."

Naruto smiled as he pulled his wife in closer to him and leaned down and gave her another passionate kiss, "I love you Ino-chan, no one else could have made me as happy as you do."

Ino smiled up at him and leaned her head into his shoulder and sighed happily, "I love you too Naruto-kun and I know that nobody in the world could make anyone as happy as you have made me."

Naruto smiled at his wife and held her close as he watched his family converse with everyone that was around them and he smiled back at her, "All I ever wanted was your happiness Ino-chan, all I am is for you."

Ino smiled as she leaned into him more and he tightened his hold on her and smiled as he looked at their family and friends.

_**The End of All for Her**_


End file.
